femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Dr. Bianca Hartlin (Give Me My Baby)
Dr. Bianca Hartlin, aka Cee-Cee Dolan (Sofia Milos), is the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, Give Me My Baby (alternately titled, The Stranger Inside; airdate May 13, 2017). Backstory Years before the film's events, young Cee-Cee Dolan engaged in a relationship with golfer Nate King, and as their relationship progressed, Cee-Cee became pregnant with Nate's child. Following this, however, the relationship ended, with Cee-Cee's attempts to contact Nate going unanswered. A despondent Cee-Cee got behind the wheel while inebriated one night as part of a suicide attempt, and ended up crashing her car. Cee-Cee survived the crash, but not only did she lose the baby, she could never become pregnant again. Events Since then, Cee-Cee became a deranged woman bent on having a baby and getting revenge on the man she loved. In the years that passed, Cee-Cee changed her name to Bianca Hartlin and became a fertility doctor, and in the film, she received a new patient in the form of Nate's current wife, Layla. She dumped Layla's eggs down a sink and injected her own frozen eggs into Layla (who was unaware of Bianca's past with Nate), all the while secretly drugging Layla and plotting to take Layla's baby as her own, as she was shopping for baby clothes when Layla encountered her again. Bianca encountered Nate while he was giving golf lessons, hitting a ball in his direction to get his attention. This led to Nate giving Bianca golf lessons, though his memory of her real identity wasn't jogged until they met again late one night. After Nate recognized Bianca as Cee-Cee, the villainess drugged Nate after seducing him, and later dropped him off at his home. Later on, the evil Bianca paid Layla another visit, and sabotaged her deal with reality TV star Shannon Reed by sending a text on Layla's phone turning down Shannon's deal. After Layla's pregnancy was successful, Bianca sent a gift to the couple, but once Layla recognized the perfume as the same one she gave Bianca, she jumped to the conclusion that Nate had an affair with Bianca, which Nate denied. Nate later confronted Bianca, who revealed her psychotic demeanor and claimed that Layla was having "their" baby and that Nate was breaking up with her once again. She later drugged Nate once again and placed him on a hospital bed, while reminding him of their history together. After Layla sees her collection of essential oils destroyed, she realizes Bianca's true nature and (along with stepdaughter, Allison) rushed to the fertility clinic to save Nate, who was being continuously drugged by Bianca. A confrontation between the women resulted in Layla striking Bianca with a tray and escaping with Nate. Their attempt to drive away is stopped by the deranged Bianca, who demanded possession of "her" unborn baby. A drugged Nate attempted to strike the villainess with a golf club, only for Bianca to hold Nate hostage with a scalpel, threatening to kill him. Layla took the scalpel from Bianca and made an idle threat to hurt herself and her baby, which prompted Bianca to attack Layla. Bianca ended up stabbed (non-fatally) with the scalpel, and was later knocked out with a fire extinguisher by Allison. Bianca was later arrested (off-screen) for her villainous actions. Trivia * Bianca's teenage self was played by Daniela Bobadilla, who appeared as the evil Roxie in the Lifetime film The Rachels. * Sofia Milos also portrayed Francesca in an episode of the 2002 rebooted series The Twilight Zone. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested